


The Sad Tale of Damara Megido

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Brothelstuck Tale of Damara Medigo and human Vriska [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dramatic, F/F, Human Vriska, Mentions of Aradia, Mentions of non-con, Sadstuck, This is a little stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica visits her troll and learns Damara's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sad Tale of Damara Megido

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica is Vriska; this is basically a backstory of Damara. I've done worse.

> _ **Veronica**_

I decided to visit my favorite goat horned troll, after a stressful week at work. I quickly pay and rush to her room, not that I will ever tell her I rushed anywhere. She seems to be unaware of my presence, even when I'm standing in front of her. Her back is towards me, it is when I reach out to touch her, that I hear the little hiccuping noises she is making. Once I bring her to face me and the initial shock of being there is gone, I notice red comes from her eyes.

Oh yeah, troll tears are the color of their blood. That is jacked up. Well, I can't have sex with her now. Why not find out why she is crying? Might be fun.

"So, why are you crying?" I lay on my back looking up at her. I was never known for subtly.

She wipes her tears on the back of her hand.

"Are you sure you wanna hear little spider girl? It might disturb you to learn of a world that you have idea exists." Her face is so serious, it amuses and scares me. I snort. I've come from a long from where I was born, I can handle her tale. 

I climb on the bed and pull her from behind to sit between my legs. I avoid her horns as I give her a head massage. I whisper in her ear, "Tell me what is making you cry, I want to help you." And it was the truth. It is a terrible secret I have, **falling for her**. Besides the obvious of her being a hooker, there is that she is a troll and I don't exactly have the money to buy her from this place. Well, actually, I could buy her in a few years, but she wouldn't leave with out her sister. Trying to buy them both plus supporting them would have me up to my ass in debt. Except for Feferi and Eridork, I don't exactly know anyone with a lot of money. Not that I would ask them for money, because I don't like debts.

While zoned out I realize Dar asked me a question. 

"What did you say?"

Her voice has hints of irritation, "You aren't even listening!" Then she tries to pull away from me. I wrap an arm around her, despite her being a little larger than me and I use my free hand to grab one of her horns.

"Geez, calm down. I am _listening_. It is just that no matter how many times I come here, I can't help but be _impressed_ by RED this place is. Anyway, tell what has you panties in a twist."

"Let go of my horn and I'll tell you." She is freaking snarling at me. It is adorable, even though she is capable of ripping my throat. (I've heard she has done that several times.)

"Listen close, _human_."

* * *

 

> _**Damara**_

_It all starts when I was just 2 sweeps (or in human years 5). When I met my "parents", and dear sweet Aradia who is my sister._

_I remember place I grew up in, it was a disgusting scary, diseased area. It was full of robbers, cheats, thieves, perverts. It wasn't a place for  wriggers or children, it was horrible. It was good Aradia was much too young to remember it. It had a foul odor to it. Someone was always getting robbed. It was a slum where the poorest of poor lived (troll and human alike). Houses that fell apart, brown lawns, garbage everywhere; every once in a while a dead (dying) body. Was there hope? Maybe, we just didn't receive any._

_A terrible place to be and live over all. It became worse when "mother" fell ill. The illness was swift and devastating, it was sick way to die and for us, her love ones, to watch. Once again, I was glad Aradia was too young to remember._

_Of course, we were already in debt before her illness, but after "mother's" death her hospital bills piled up as well, making everything worse._

_So "father" decided to make me work. I was whored out to perverted buyers. Nothing serious at first, just those who wanted to see a troll. Then those who wanted to naked trolls. I was a hit, I was more developed than most of my peers. Soon, many tried stuff, to touch me, violate me..._

_I didn't protest because if I did, he would have tried to do the same to Aradia, but killed him before long. To protect Aradia and myself, I allied with this brothel, soon I'll earn enough for us to leave but sometimes I wonder if I will ever get enough and and ..._

* * *

> ** _Veronica_**

As her voice fills with pain and she appears as she is getting scared, I wrap myself around her until she calms down. Probably tearing up that something will happen to her sister. I understand her love for her sister but i can't agree with it. I wonder when will she will let her sister fight her own battles but I'm stuck here wonder how to capture her heart. She is braver than a lot of people I know. I want her to be only mine, and it scares me how far I would go to achieve it...

 


End file.
